


Pokefans

by goatchann



Series: Raihan's Lewd Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Camming, Fisting, Gen, Masturbation, Nude Photos, OnlyFans, Other, Porn Video, Self-Fisting, Sex Toys, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatchann/pseuds/goatchann
Summary: Raihan made a Pokefans and everyone loves it! Lots of lewd things unfold!
Series: Raihan's Lewd Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pokefans

Raihan was finally going to do it. After a couple of weeks of his social media being flooded with comments about Pokefans, he finally made an account. His fans apparently had the need to see him in such a way… So why not? It wouldn’t be that harmful. Leon went before him, making an account of his own. It got a lot of traction and thus some extra money, not that he needed that though. What to post first though? Well, he did have loose tops and his underwear would be enough for the first time right? Photos were quickly taken and posted. He went ahead and promoted the new Pokefans account on his other social media. 

Very quickly comments flooded the Pokefans page. They were talking about how hot Raihan’s body was and how they wanted to see more. But they’d have to wait. Raihan was still pretty nervous about all of this. One of the comments struck him though.

Woah, you can see the outline of his cock through his undies! He’s huge!

A string of comments were underneath that one saying more things about his cock. About how big it was and how it wasn’t even hard yet! That made his cock twitch. He’d always loved attention… And this was a whole new kind of attention. 

More underwear photos were posted to the Pokefans account. Some shirtless, some with a tight shirt, some even with his trainer shirt on. People in the comments were egging him on to go further though and it’s something that Raihan was ready to do as well. It was time for a full on nude. 

Even though he was excited, he was also nervous. What would people say about his naked body? He was confident enough however. Nothing was going to stop him now. He stood in front of his large bathroom mirror, completely naked, his cock hanging out. His cock was large and the girth of it was something girls and guys would have to gulp at before taking it in any hole. He held his cock up with one hand. He put his other hand on his hip. The Rotom Phone was capable of taking this pic on its own. Once again, photos were taken and posted quickly. Almost immediately comments flooded in.

Woah! I told you he was big!  
Damn! I’d like to fuck that cock!  
He definitely needs to jerk it next time

That last comment gave him an idea for next time and that next time wouldn’t be long from now. 

Setting up his phone, he decided to take a video a couple of days after he took his first nude. He was in the mood anyway, so what better time than now to take his first pornographic video. He got comfortable on his bed, laying down. The focus would be more on his cock than his face, but the Rotom Phone would sometimes still show it if he was making an interesting one. 

As soon as the recording started, he grabbed his cock in his hand and stroked slowly at first, teasing. While the strokes were slow, the tugs were firm. He liked it a bit rough. Quickly, the slow strokes weren’t enough anymore and he started to speed up. He couldn’t hold back moans anymore. Raihan was vocal in bed and couldn’t stop his voice from spilling out either. 

“Oh~ It isn’t enough~” He moaned out. He brought his other hand to his mouth and started to suck on one of his fingers. Once it was coated in his saliva, he moved it to his asshole and started to tease it. He drew circles around the outside, relaxing himself before plunging the digit inside of him. It drew more moans from him. He moved the finger in and out of himself, fast, getting closer to cumming. Both hands sped up more and more before he came all over his chest. Spurt after spurt came out of his cock. He hadn’t cummed this hard in a while. 

He was panting heavily and his face was flushed. He decided to end the video there. Raihan uploaded the video to his account. Comments once again flooded in.

Ooooh he’s so handsome!  
The moans were adorable!  
Put something bigger in next time!

He had a plethora of sex toys. He wasn’t shy to admit he liked anal, that’s why there was no hesitation before uploading the video. 

A couple of days later he decided it was time to do a livestream with sex toys. The days before he posted a couple of pictures of his toys to tease his audience. Lewd comments were under all of those posts. Raihan’s account was also getting a lot of traction, even from people from regions that probably don’t know him that well. 

As preparation for the livestream he put out a post to announce he was going live today. He set up everything to go live, that setting up included putting a buttplug in his ass. His phone was going to film him, but he figured he’d be in a face down ass up position for most of the stream, so he set up a laptop next to his bed so he could read the chat and interact with his audience. 

The time had come and simply started. He was sitting up on his bed naked and people quickly entered the stream. People in the chat were immediately praising him for being naked already. 

“Hey guys! Are ya’ll ready for something fun?” He said as if there was nothing unusual or sexual going on. He stood up and showed off his hard cock, before laying belly down on the bed with his ass up in the air. He spread his asscheeks to reveal the buttplug in his ass. The end of the plug had an orange jewel. The chat was going wild for this. 

Slowly Raihan pulled out the buttplug, revealing that the size wasn’t small at all. He liked it big and especially the thickness turned him on. His ass was gaping and chat loved it.

Wooooooah  
I wanna shove my face in there  
Plow that ass!  
I’ll shove my cock in

He smirked as he saw those chat comments. He picked a large dildo to put in his ass next. The buttplug was big, but this really took the cake. The girth was even larger and it would definitely go way deeper into his ass. He put a bunch of lube in it before lining it up and pushing it in slowly. A long, drawn out moan came with it. 

Holy fuck what a size queen!  
I always knew he was a slut  
Take it in, bitch

Loads of horny comments flooded in. He was very glad his audience liked it. He started to pump the toy in and out of his asshole and not at all slowly. He was pounding his asshole with it. He wasn’t going to be able to last long like this, but he couldn’t slow down or stop either. He was going to have to do another round after this one. He came sooner than he wanted, but that didn’t seem to bother the chat. They were more than excited to see him cum all over his bedsheets. 

He pulled the dildo out of his ass, showing off his bigger gape. People loved it. 

You could stick a hand in there!

Raihan saw that comment, lubed up his hand and stuck it in his ass. The same guy that commented before went wild.

I told him that! This is so great!

He was still sensitive from before, so he came again extremely fast, spraying more cum on his bedsheets. He was panting now, but he had one more thing in store for this stream. He got out an even bigger dildo, one with loads of bumps and humps. Raihan gave the people at home a thorough view of what he was about to shove into his ass. He had used this dildo before in private and absolutely loved it. It would make him go absolutely insane and everyone was going to see that now. 

He lubed it up, using pretty much the whole tube and lined it up. He wiggled his ass for the camera before shoving it in all at once. Raihan’s eyes rolled back and he moaned very loudly, borderlining on screaming. The chat was commenting a whole bunch of lewd nonsense. He could feel every single bump on the dildo and that’s what he loved so much. Again, it didn’t take him long to cum, but this time it was a lot more intense than the ones before. A lot more cum shot out of his cock and waves and waves of pleasure consumed him. He collapsed onto his bed and said:

“I-I think that’s going to be it for today. Hopefully I’ll see you guys next time.” And with a wave and a peace sign, he ended the stream. He wouldn’t get up, he was tired from cumming so much. He drifted off… Into a lewd little dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This certainly isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! I'm definitely going to be writing Raihan being lewd more in the future, but I'll do something else first to give myself a change of pace. 
> 
> If you want me to write something you like, be it a kink or character or anything else, feel free to tell me!


End file.
